Late Night Rendezvous
by Babette12
Summary: Drabble written for Ninapolitan's birthday. Bella has insomnia and goes to rest on a swing until Edward comes home from his hunt. AU.


**SM's characters, my story.**

**This is just a little drabble I wrote for Ninapolitan's birthday. Just a little gift to all who have me on alert this Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all of you.  
**

Betaed by Cullenbabe86

Word prompts: dark, insomnia, swing

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the moonless night dark with the chirping of the cicadas ringing in the sultry air. I should be asleep, but it's impossible. He was coming home tomorrow, and sleep eluded me like an effervescent cloud. Climbing from my bed and throwing on minimal clothing, I decided to leave the oppressive heat of my bedroom and wander to the backyard in hopes a breeze would cool my overheated skin. I missed my own personal cooler.

I knew I wanted to be rested for his arrival. It had been days since I had seen him last and my body yearned for his nearness. I could almost smell the sweetness of his skin as I remembered the last time we made love. One last goodbye before he went out hunting big game with his family through the jungles of Africa.

After leaving the porch, enjoying the feeling of the cooling breeze coupled with the smell of the rich orchids, my eyes scanned the jungle behind the house. Because it was so dark I could barely see beyond the swing hanging from the banyan tree. He had built that last week, securing it to one of the strongest branches. The seat was large enough for both of us to lie down on, and I had teased him that it was more of a hanging bed than a swing. "One night," he had teased, "I'll take you up on that." He laughed when I had asked if the ropes were strong enough to withstand that activity.

I decided sleeping there would be much more comfortable than my bed in the house. The heat there really was oppressive. The family kept the area free of dangerous animals so my greatest concern was mosquitoes, but even they seemed quiet tonight.

Laying down, reaching for one of the pillows we had placed there to put under my head, I imagined what it would be like to have him find me here. I curled up and decided to try to dream of him. Unfortunately, sleep eluded me. Even through my exhaustion all I could think of was his arrival; it was enough to set my mind racing and my blood boiling in desire. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to listen to the music of the cicadas as they sang their mating song. I sighed, this wasn't helping.

I began trying to rock while still in a reclined position, hoping that motion might help me quiet my mind and put out the fires in my body. I rolled back and forth on the swing, but suddenly it stopped. A hand had reached out to the rope, causing me to almost topple off and onto the ground. I looked up, my heart filling with ire to see who dared to interrupt me, much less approach me in this state of undress behind my own house, only to be greeted with the smile and love I saw in his golden eyes.

My face broke into a smile as I reached out to take his hand while sitting up. He, however, had a different idea. Leaning down he began to kiss me, languidly capturing my lips, tasting them and teasing them open with his tongue. Pushing me back down while climbing over me, he lowered his body until it was in complete contact with my own.

I could smell his scent, and rejoiced as he told me that he had rushed home so he could be with me. All the while he continued to kiss me, my lips, my jaw, down my throat, until he reached the top of my nightgown. He pulled his hands from my hair and began to make quick work of the buttons there, placing kisses on the skin as it was revealed.

My own hands began their exploration of the muscles of his back. I pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his trousers quickly so my hands could come in contact with his skin. He left off kissing me long enough to pull it over his head and I used the change in his position to my advantage, reaching down to unbutton his jeans, trailing my fingers over his obvious state of arousal.

His intake of breath alerted me to my success in touching him in a way he enjoyed but he surprised me by grabbing my hand away, trapping it over my head as he returned to placing kisses down my chest. His fingers trailed down my arm, leaving a line of fire in their wake, over my ribs, and down my hip and thigh. I felt him gather the material there and begin to pull it up until it was bunched at my waist. I lifted my hips enough for him to slide my underwear down my legs and laughed as he threw them over the side of the swing. My laughing stopped abruptly as I watched as he stepped off the swing, pulling his own clothes from his body.

As soon as he was undressed he returned to my side on the swing, his lips capturing mine as he spread my legs and joined himself with me. As soon as the connection was made I let all other thoughts slip from my mind. I became consumed with him. I felt him all around me, his delicious scent filling my nostrils, his pants filling my ears, and his presence filling my mind as completely as he filled my body. I was now complete.

He held off his own desires until he felt my body clench around him, my arms grasping him tightly as I shuddered beneath him. Only a moment later I heard his low groan as he filled me. His own body mimicked the actions of mine before he disconnected himself from me. I was suddenly overcome with a languor that melted my bones, the elusive sleep I had desired earlier finally making itself known. His hands worked to recover my body with my nightgown, then after dressing himself enough to not shock any who might find us in the morning he laid beside me on the swing and gathered me into his arms.

"Sleep now, my love," he whispered into my ear. "I'm home." Finally my insomnia faded away as I drifted into a sweet oblivion of rest.


End file.
